Maiden Mare
by Didgi Gwynlin
Summary: Originally by discordflutter. Fluttershy begins work as a maid at the Duchess' house. However, she gets off to a rocky start when she meets Equestria's #1 criminal on her first day. As time goes by, they develop a strong friendship, and while Discord wants it be more, there is another stallion who will do anything to separate the two and have Fluttershy all to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everypony, and welcome to the first chapter of Maiden Mare! The first few chapters do NOT belong to me. They were in fact written by the marvelous discordflutter. She needed somepony to take over the story and chose me! I will tell when the writing becomes my own, but until then, enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy remembered that day 10 years ago as clearly as a newly washed mirror. Her father had died of a horrible disease, and Fluttershy, her sisters, and their mother were left with nothing but an old run down barn and house that could only house one pony. Their lives were miserable after that for those 10 years. Her 2 eldest sisters had gotten married and made some money by getting jobs, but it soon disappeared for food for their starving family.

After those painful years, Fluttershy grew into a strong mare, learning that starvation isn't her worst enemy, but losing each other was. Her mane and tail still had the soft curl to it, and her eyes were still big and a beautiful shade of turquoise. Most stallions couldn't help but stare at her as she walked through town square like she normally does every Monday, with her butter cream colored fur and lovely light pink mane. No pony in town could tell that she was really suffering underneath her fur. Her mother worried about her, since she was the only one in her family that wasn't already married or had a coltfriend. She had 4 other sisters: Cheerilee, Cadence, Celestia, and Luna. Anyone could tell the family resemblance, except for their mother and Luna. They all had light colored fur while Luna and their mother, have dark fur. Celestia, Cadence, and Luna all inherited their mother's height, so all of them tower over everypony else in the town, while Cheerilee and Fluttershy are the same height as everypony else.

XXX

_Fluttershy's View:_

One spring day, the messenger, Derpy Whooves came to the door.

"Hello, is a Madame Chrysalis here?" she asked me, holding a letter in her hoof.

"Yes she is, let me go get her for you." I told her walking back into the house.

"Mother! Mother the messenger is here to see you!" I called out.

I saw her coming down the stairs. She is an alicorn changling with a spiderweb mane. She has holes in her hooves like swiss cheese. Some ponies still cringe at the sight of her, but most ponies in town have gotten used to her.

"I have a message for you!" Derpy told Mother.

"Thank you." She told her. She took the note and slammed the door. I sometimes feel bad for Derpy when ponies slam their doors in her face.

Chrysalis read the letter to herself, then all of a sudden, "Yes! They have accepted!" she cried out.

"What is it?" Luna asked coming down the stairs. Her dark blue mane was in a ponytail.

"They have accepted our request to be maids at the Duchess' mansion!" She told us.

Luna and I looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about?" I asked her.

"Well, I sent a letter to the Duchess of Equestria and asked if they were hiring new maids, and she said yes! I thought it will help us since Cheerilee and Cadence left and moved somewhere else and with Celestia gone at the university, no one works in this house, so I decided that we could be maids for Duchess Twilight Sparkle!" She told us.

I gasped. "You mean Twilight Sparkle, my old play mate?"

"Yes."

I couldn't believe it! I hadn't seen Twilight in years! Now I get to be her maid!

"So, what day are we reporting to the mansion?" Luna asked.

"Tomorrow."

XXX

"Daddy! Filou broke off part of my horn!" A young draconequus whined.

"Don't worry, it will grow back." His father told him.

"But Filou did something bad, and when I do something bad you yell at me. Why aren't you going to do anything to him?" He asked his dad.

"Well Discord, Filou is a lot younger than you. Also I know you broke off part of your horn just so you could get Filou in trouble." His father told him with a disappointed look on his face.

"But I didn't! Filou did!" whined Discord.

"I will hear nothing of it. Now go and be a good draconequus and don't bother me." His dad told him.

Discord growled and walked away. "Why doesn't he get in trouble? Whenever I do something bad, they blame me, but when Filou does something bad, they blame me!" Discord said thinking aloud.

"Well, I guess that means I'm the better son and will be a success when I grow up!" Filou snickered, coming up to Discord. "I won't be surprised when all you do for a living is work in a pig sty." Filou told him, and walked away.

Discord scowled. "I'll show him. I'll show everyone who I am and what I can do." He told himself, as he walked away.

XXX

"Discord, you are found guilty for the murder of Miss Rainbow Dash." The judge told the teenage draconequus . There weren't that many ponies there, except Rainbow's boyfriend, Soarin, her parents, her friends, the lawyers, and a young draconequus in the way back, snickering. Discord was at the front in front of the judge's podium. He had metal handcuffs around his wrists. _What are they talking about?_ Discord thought. _I didn't kill anypony. Who even is this Rainbow Dash?_

"You are sentenced to twenty years in prison, for the assassination a poor, innocent, Pegasus pony." The judge told him, looking all high and mighty in his seat. Someponies tried to hold in the laughs when he said "poor innocent Pegasus pony" She was definitely not poor or innocent.

A sudden thought struck Discord. _Assassination? They think I killed somepony? Is that what they think I am? A murderer? If that's what they want, so be it._ He thought to himself. Suddenly a voice popped into his head. _Do you seriously want them to change your opinion on yourself? I mean come on, it's obvious it was your brother, since I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes. Don't change who you are because of some stupid mistake someponys have made_. But it was too late for that. It already came to him.

"You think I'm an assassin? You think I would kill somepony? Well then, I suppose I must now live up to your expectations." He said with an evil grin on his face. Before anypony could say anything, he was gone, with a snap of his fingers.

XXX

Down in the basement of the Canterlot Castle, in the most secure prison cell around, a draconequus statue stood, with only the company of the rats and the two guards guarding the prison. It had a pose of confidence and stood with hate in its eyes. No pony knew that he would give anything to have revenge on his older brother.

"Why do we have to guard this statue? It's not like it's going to come to life or anything like that." One guard told the other. No pony had been in the old prison for years, and next thing everypony knew, a draconequus statue is put into one of the cells.

As the two guards stood in front of the prison cell, a sudden drowsiness came over them. They both fell fast asleep on the stone floor. The statue started cracking, and soon the stone was peeled off, revealing a teenage draconequus. He smiled evilly. "You boys should really study Equestrian history. I was trapped like that for 20 years." He told the sleeping guards. He snapped, and was outside the cell. "Now, to find my brother and make him pay." He then turned into a red and black alicorn stallion and left leaving a note on the wall saying: "No pony can stop Filou, the trickster of Equestria."

* * *

**So how'd you like it? Again, this chapter is NOT mine. If you did not know that, then please go back up to the top and read the AN. I plan on having the next chapter out within minutes of this one, so I guess I'll figuratively see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still not my own writing, it belongs to discordflutter. It took slightly longer than a few minutes to get this up but... TV. Anyway, enjoy the second chapter of Maiden Mare!**

* * *

Fluttershy, Luna, and Chrysalis all sat in the back of a small carriage. They were heading towards Duchess Twilight's house at that very moment.

"Look!" Luna yelled out, looking outside the window. They all looked to see what she was looking at. Before their eyes was a tall castle with towers that looked like they reached for the sky. It was a dark color, but still had a welcoming feeling to it. It had a clear blue moat around it, and a tall wall where guards stood at the top watching to see if any unwanted ponies tried to break in. They all stared at it in awe for a while until they found themselves right in front of the castle.

They walked out the carriage and went inside the castle. In the middle of the wall around the castle, there was a beautiful garden, with every kind of flower and a beautiful crystal fountain. Fluttershy wished she could just jump into the garden and smell all the flowers and admire them. They walked into the throne room and found a young purple mare sitting on a magnificent throne at the end of the room. It was Duchess Twilight Sparkle. She was reading a book and didn't seem to notice her company. It wasn't until a orange pegasus guard cleared his throat.

"Hmm?" She said not looking up from her book.

"You have guests your highness." He told her. She looked up from her book. "Whoops! Sorry I didn't notice you guys!" She told them, blushing with embarrassment. She had a sweet welcoming smile.

It was Chrysalis who finally spoke up. "It's quite all right. We are just here because you accepted us to be your new maids."

"Oh! So you must be Chrysalis and these are your two daughters Luna and- " She gasped. "Fluttershy!" She yelled jumping off the throne and attacking the yellow pegasus with a hug. "I've missed you so much! I can't believe you are coming here to work for me!" She said, still suffocating Fluttershy.

"Can't...breath...squeezing...too...much." Fluttershy said through breaths.

"Oh! Sorry about that! I guess I'm just as excited as Pinkie to finally see you again!" Twilight told her, while letting go.

"Who's Pinkie?" Luna asked.

"Um, never mind. So, I guess I should give you the tour of the castle, huh?" She asked them. She started walking down the hall. They all followed her.

As they walked through the castle, Twilight named all the various rooms. "Here's the ballroom, the kitchen, my room, the guest bedrooms, the gardens, the bathroom, the music room, (Fluttershy was really excited to find out they had one) and my favorite room... the library!" She said swinging the doors open. There were books upon books along the walls. Fluttershy wished she could just sit down and read a good romance book, like Beauty and the Beast. It was her favorite book, but she knew she couldn't read right now, she had a job to do! "And this is the servant's headquarters!" Twilight told them. There was a bed with a night stand and chest for everyone. There were other servants walking around, getting ready for the day. "This is where you will be staying while you work here at the castle." Twilight told them as she walked off. "Settle in and then talk to Rarity, she will tell you what your jobs are for today."

Chrysalis, Luna, and Fluttershy all started putting their stuff in the chests or night stands. As Fluttershy put the books she brought in the chest, she heard a voice behind her. "Howdy, Miss! My name is Applejack, and I'm the gardener here! What's your name?"

Fluttershy jumped with fright until she turned around and saw an orange earth pony behind her. "Oh, I'm Fluttershy. "

"Well, howdy there, Miss Fluttershy. I reckon you'll like it here in the castle. It's mighty pretty and full of wonders. I hope to see you around the castle! Bye!" Applejack said before walking off.

Fluttershy went to go talk the mare named Rarity and found her near the exit of the quarters. She was a white unicorn with a purple mane. Fluttershy wished she could be as pretty as her. "Um excuse me, are you Rarity?" Fluttershy asked her.

"Why yes I am, Darling. You must be Fluttershy. Are you here for your daily chores?" She asked her.

"Yes I am. What are they?"

"Well, you have to sweep out the halls near the garden and wash the stained glass windows in the same place. You know how to do that don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Then go get started!"

Fluttershy left and went towards the garden area.

After cleaning the windows, she started on the sweeping. She could see the garden near the area she was at. As she swept, she heard running coming towards her. She looked behind her and her eyes widened. Before her was a terrifying creature with many different parts of animals. He was barely small enough to fit in the corridor. He also had a big brown bag that seemed to be full of stuff in his paw. He came up to Fluttershy. "Excuse me my dear, but do you know where the nearest exit is?" She still sat there frozen looking at him. "I... Uh... Um... Beyond this garden." She squeaked. He looked behind him and jumped over her and started running past the garden, without so much as a thank you.

Some guards ran past her. "Stop!" they yelled toward the creature. Applejack came toward Fluttershy with a worried look on her face. "Are you all right, Sugar Cube?"

"Um, I guess so. Why?"

"Because that was Discord. The most wanted criminal in Equestria."

* * *

**Well, I hope y'all liked it! Here we've got the meeting of the main couple but not a proper introduction, yet. That will come soon enough, so stay posted!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoa! What's this? Still not mine? Still one of the chapters written by the amazing discordflutter? There will come a day when the words you read are written by me, but it is not this day. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Discord kept running from the guards. He had made it out of the castle and was running through the town. All the ponies stared at him with horror. He quickly came up with a plan, and started going through with it. He created a mirage of himself, and he disappeared to the top of a house. His mirage self kept running, while the guards followed.

"Works every time." Discord told himself with a smile. He looked down at the junk pile under him in an alley way. He jumped up, and jumped right into the junk pile. He went through a tunnel and into a sewer system. The sewage went to his tail. He swam through different tunnels leading to more tunnels. He finally found what he was looking for. A brick wall with really bad hoof writing saying: "Out of the ordinary, but here the same. If you are a trespasser, go back where you came." Discord put his paw on the O in ordinary, and the wall started shaking. Bricks were moving out of the way to form a doorway into a crazy colored room. Discord walked in, and the bricks behind him went back to their original position.

"Do we seriously have to go through all the trouble just to get to our secret lair? Even I think the stuff ponies put in the sewage is really disgusting." He told to his "teammates". He placed the bag he was holding on the ground. The room was full of the weirdest colors and items anypony could think of. The walls were black and purple checkered, and the flooring was light blue and dark blue checkered. Even the furniture was shaped weirdly. One chair would change shape every second, so you never know what you would end up sitting it. Another chair at a lopsided dining table for four would change to different things depending on your mood. If you were sad, it would turn into a teardrop. If you were angry it would turn into a red flame. At one oddly shaped coffee table, two ponies sat on torn up pillows while playing cards with pieces of cardboard with marker drawn on them.

One of them was a pink earth pony mare named Pinkie Pie. She had a pink poofy mane and balloons for her cutie mark. She looked up at Discord and smiled at him, and even blushed a little. "Hey Dizzy Boy!" She used the nickname she gave him all the time. "You've been gone quite a while! We started worrying you got caught by one of those guards! Right, Somber Face?" She looked over at the black unicorn across from the table. His real name was Sombra, but he insisted they all call him "King" Sombra. He always wore a red cape and heavy armor, which Pinkie found out when pretending to be him. He barely talked, and always looked serious or in a bad mood, which is why Pinkie called him "Somber Face". He merely looked at his cards and grunted. They knew that meant "sure".

"Besides," Pinkie said going back to her cards. "We have other ways to get here! They just lead to different rooms!" She put her cardboard cards on the table, revealing the letter A on the card. "Ha! I totally beat you this round! The only way to beat an Ace is with a joker!" She said proudly. Sombra looked up at her, then at his cards. He placed his last two cards on the table, revealing two horribly drawn Discords, meaning that he had two jokers. Pinkie's jaw dropped. "How is that even possible?" She asked herself.

Discord rolled his eyes and headed for one of the halls that led to different rooms. "Hey, where is Screwy?" He asked them.

"Swirl Girl turned into Sleeping Beauty!" Pinkie told him. Discord gave her a confused look. Sombra spoke up in his deep monotone voice. "We had to take her down for a nap." He said, not looking away from his cards.

"Oh" Discord said out loud as he walked down the hall. He stopped at a door labeled "Screwball's Room". He opened the door quietly. A small pink filly with a curly purple and white mane slept in a tattered crib. She didn't have a cutie mark yet, and she was holding onto a doll of a draconequus. Discord came in and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out with a smile.

He went back into their "Living Room" and grabbed the bag he left on the floor. He threw it on the table where Pinkie and Sombra were playing cards. "This is what I got today." He told them. They opened it, revealing jewels, golden utensils, and plates. They all stared at it in awe. "Ohhh!" Pinkie said. "From the Duchess' castle!"

"With these, we could find a decent home and live like every other normal pony around!" Discord told them. They were planning on stealing from the castle to find a new place to live and not worry about being caught by guards again. Pinkie poured the stuff in the bag onto the floor. They practically swam in it. They could buy new everythings! New house, new clothes, new beds, even new cards! Sombra and Pinkie were going through all the stuff, while Discord tried to smile. He didn't know what was happening, but he felt… strange. Like something inside him told him to go back to the castle. He wondered why he should go back. They already had enough for a new life, but do they need more? He sat down in the changing chair and tried to find what was going on. Why was he feeling so weird?

* * *

**Ohhh! What's going to happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh hey! We're almost to the part with my writing! However, we still aren't there just yet. It is still the work of the amazing ****discordflutter** . **Anyway, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Fluttershy could hardly sleep, not just because all the other maids were talking all night long, but also because she thinking about what happened earlier that day.

"Ponies say that Discord eats ponies for breakfast, lunch, dinner!" One maid said.

"Well I heard that all of his body parts were from other creatures that he tore apart!" another said, making everyone gasp. Fluttershy glared at them, but none seemed to notice. Rarity noticed Fluttershy's troubles and attempted to shush the maids but they just talked louder to cover her voice. Fluttershy stood up and walked to the door. Rarity jumped up and followed the pegasus. She finally caught up to her and tried to strike up a conversation.

"I'm sorry about the maids, Darling. They are always talking on and on about rumors and lies. It would probably be easier to sleep if you were in the same room as your mother and sisters, yes?" Fluttershy kept walking quietly. They had grabbed a small candle to light their way, and there was no sound was coming from anywhere in the castle. The only light on in the castle was in Twilight's room, where she was probably reading. They occasionally saw a guard, too. They stopped at the stairs that lead to the dungeons. Fluttershy had already heard some tales about prisoners there, and it scared her out of sleep, which was another reason she couldn't sleep. They walked until Fluttershy accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She quickly said and looked up. Her eyes widened at the stallion in front of her. He was a red alicorn, with a black mane. He had pure white eyes and had two chess pieces for his cutie mark. He wore a tuxedo and was strikingly handsome.

"I believe it was my fault, my dear." He said in a deep soothing voice. Rarity piped up for Fluttershy.

"Oh well, I am Miss Rarity and this is my friend Fluttershy." Fluttershy didn't know if she was worthy of that title, but accepted it anyway. The alicorn smiled.

"And I am Prince...Filou." He said with a little hesitation. Rarity's eyes went wide and she bowed quickly, and nudged Fluttershy to do the same.

"We are quite sorry! We didn't know!" Rarity said as she quickly stood up. "I just haven't heard of you!"

Filou smiled. "Not many dracon-ponies have." He said. Fluttershy felt that there was something strange about him. There was an awkward silence until Filou decided to break it.

"Well, I should be leaving ladies! It was nice meeting you." He told them with a bow, making Rarity giggle. He shot a wink at Fluttershy and trotted away.

"You don't meet a stallion, let alone a prince like that everyday." Rarity said, walking back toward the quarters. "We should be getting back, and hopefully get more sleep."

Fluttershy still felt uncertain about this "Prince Filou". She had the stinging feeling he wasn't who he said he was.

Discord silently flew out of the sewer and into the small sleeping town. He hid behind houses and in the shadows. If he was caught, he and his crew would all be taken to prison. He stopped when he heard a mare's voice behind him.

"And where do you think you're going, Dipcord?" Discord turned around to see a pegasus mare with a shaggy long mane. There was a faint color on her, but she looked mostly pale. She used to be a guard and had colors, but one thing took it all away from her: her death. She was murdered, and everypony believed it was Discord, but the mare knew it wasn't him. No one could see her except Discord who occasionally allowed her to help rob a house. She also helped him get away from a torture his brother suffered: a stone prison.

Discord just smiled back at her. "Oh, you should know, Rainbow Dash. If you haven't noticed I'm heading for the castle." Rainbow Dash just rolled her eyes in response.

"Why?"

"Because I had this strange feeling something was waiting for me there." Rainbow's eyes widened. She knew what that feeling was. Fate. Fate was an actual creature that would be present to lead ponies to their destiny. She had heard stories from other ghosts as to when someone would have Fate visit them and their lives would change forever. Discord had found Fate for a second time, the first being when he found Screwball as a baby in an alleyway.

"What?" Rainbow asked suspiciously. "What does she want from you this time?"

"What do you mean?" Rainbow jumped out of her trance.

"N-Nothing. Come on, let's get to that castle before we're seen!" And with that, they flew/ran through the shadows, to the castle.

* * *

**New character introduction maybe? Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

As they made it back to the corridors, Fluttershy and Rarity stopped at the door. The others were finally asleep, and there weren't any other sounds in the castle besides the closest guard, snoring. Rarity opened the door with her magic, and gestured Fluttershy to enter, but she was hesitating. "Can I walk around a little more...please? I promise to be back soon and I won't get in trouble."

Rarity smiles back. "Well if that's what you want...go ahead and explore some more."

**(Finally! From this point on is my writing! Enjoy!)**

Fluttershy walked along the main corridor until she came across the door leading to the garden. Without a second thought, she entered and was immediately overwhelmed by the sheer beauty of it all. In the light of the moon, the various flowers held a sort of dark beauty that could not be described by mere words. The nocturnal animals stared at her for a moment but eventually returned to their own playful antics. While she knew that she shouldn't wake anypony up, Fluttershy felt compelled to sing. So she did.

"There's music in the treetops, and there's music in the vale. And all around you music fills the sky."

It was a miracle that only one pony was awakened by her sweet voice. Unfortunately, that one pony happened to be Prince Filou. He made his way to a balcony overlooking the garden and silently listened as the beautiful mare continued.

"There's music by the river, and there's music in the grass. And the music makes your heart soar in reply."

Filou made certain that he remained unseen as Fluttershy flew about. Little did the two ponies know that the song was also heard by others.

That's it. Rainbow Dash thought. That is what Fate was leading him to. She could tell that Discord heard the lovely voice as well by the way his eyes widened. At long last they had made it to the castle and promptly searched for the source of the singing. If it was possible, Discord's eyes had widened even more upon seeing her. She was the pony that had helped him escape. He hadn't taken the time to get a good look at her, but now he wished that he had, for every second not spent beholding such beauty was time quite wasted. He did not want to frighten her with his strange appearance, but nonetheless, he felt compelled to step into the light and make himself known.

So he did.

Filou was the first to see the draconequus appear. Rage boiled inside him, but he kept it to himself so that he would not be the one to scare Fluttershy. That honor would go to his beloved brother. He ducked back as he heard a slight gasp coming from the garden.

Fluttershy had just finished her song when she saw him. She gasped in both recognition and shock, but surprisingly, not fear. She knew who he was. She heard rumors about him from the others. That might have been why she wasn't scared. When those other mares made it a habit of telling outrageous stories about others, they made it difficult to believe them even when an explanation sounded reasonable. But that was beside the point. The wanted criminal Discord was standing before her, and all she could do was stare.

"Um, h-hello?" He muttered, unsure of himself.

"Hi," she managed to squeak out. She was still stunned to see him here again. From the looks of the bag she saw him carrying earlier, it seemed as if he had taken enough to build a new life on; so then, why had he returned?

"I, uh, heard you singing." He said after a while. He was astounded at the fact that she was still standing there. Anypony else would have already run to tell the guards. She, on the other hand, merely stared at him. While he didn't exactly like the gawking, it was better than having to be chased down for the second time today.

"Y-you h-heard me?" Just the thought of anypony hearing her sing made her want to crawl in a hole and die. For now, she settled with hiding her face behind her mane and tale.

"Yes, it was very beautiful. Actually, I'm glad that I got the chance to see you again. You see, I never got the chance to properly thank you for earlier. You saved my flank and I greatly appreciate it."

Fluttershy didn't know what to say. She had accidently helped a criminal escape, and he risked returning just to thank her. Something just didn't add up. "What are you doing here? You could get caught by somepony."

This threw Discord for a bit of a loop. Just because she hadn't already alerted anypony to his presence, didn't mean that she wouldn't do so later on. That's what he thought until she said that. "You mean, _you're_ not going to tell anypony? You do know who I am, right?"

"Well yes, I've heard rumors about you, but the way I see it is if they were actually true, you would've already hurt me. If the time comes when you _do_ try to attack either me or somepony else, I'll be forced to raise some sort of alarm, but until that happens, I'll stay quiet."

Both members of her unexpected audience were shocked by her words. Discord was both confused and slightly happy that she wasn't going to snitch on him. Filou was outraged. Not only was his beautiful Fluttershy unafraid of his older brother, she was being civil towards him. How could that be? The draconequus race was almost always feared when viewed in their natural state. It seemed that this mare was the very rare exception. That could be detrimental to his plans with her, at least where his brother was concerned, but it might also help further his own intentions. For now though, he would bide his time and earn her affections in his current form. He could rest well knowing that even though Fluttershy did not fear his brother as of yet, there was still no way that she would ever fall for such a hideous creature.

Rainbow Dash watched the whole scene from the shadows. Discord was actually nervous. He was never nervous! On top of that, the singer chick was totally cool about him being there. Sure, she might have been a little skittish at first, but she looked like the kind of mare that just had that type of shy and jumpy personality. Rainbow Dash saw a bit of movement out of the corner of her eye, but she wrote it off as just one of the animals that had wandered onto the balcony. For the moment, she was more focused on what was going on between her friend and this seemingly kind stranger.

There was a long, awkward silence before Discord spoke again. "Well, I-uh… I didn't mean to disturb you, so… I should get going." Despite saying this, he continued to stand there and stare at Fluttershy as she did the same.

After a few more minutes of this, they both seemed to snap out of their reverie. "I should probably, um, get back to the others. They might be wondering where I am." Fluttershy muttered before flying off to the servant's hall. She knew that everypony was probably asleep by now, but she needed an excuse to leave, otherwise she might have just sat there staring at him all night.

Discord watched her go with an almost unreadable expression on his face. Rainbow Dash walked up to him and gently nudged his shoulder. Of course, all he could feel was a slight breeze. "Come on, Dizzy, we need to get back. You've got a long day of traveling tomorrow."

Discord snapped of his daze when he heard his friend speak. "What? We can't leave _now_! What are you thinking?"

"Me? What are _you_ thinking? You've been planning this little 'trip' for months now! Why would you want to stay?" Rainbow Dash knew why, but she relished the thought of maybe getting to tease him a bit.

"…Reasons," Discord mumbled. "Good ones, too."

She smirked at him. "Uh-huh. Well, you better think of those reasons soon, 'cuz the others are gonna want an explanation."

Discord sighed. "Yeah, yeah." With that, he vanished.


End file.
